


Mugshots

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arrested, Copley Didn't Sign Up For This, F/F, Humor, Implied/ Referenced Racism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Karens, M/M, Nile Freeman Has the Team's Only Brain Cell, Nile Freeman is So Done, Protests, Proud Immortal Family, Sarcasm, i was left unsupervised, until she doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Reading the file Copley feels like pulling out his hair. He makes a new account to take care of bail money specifically.Or five times everyone got arrested separately and one time they all got arrested together.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 70
Kudos: 354





	1. Quynh

Copley was settled in for the night when he got the notification for one of their names coming up on his radar. Opening the alert he found that it was a mugshot photo with Quynh giving the camera the finger. 

“What the fuck did she do now?”

\--

The phone call had been quick with little instruction. Changing her clothes Nile left as Quynh told her and went right to the 9th street precinct to collect Quynh. 

Once Quynh had been collected and her things returned to her she flipped the cops the bird. 

“What the fuck did you do that you got arrested?” Nile demanded. 

“Beat some dumb bitches ass. I love that I get arrested but she was the one that swung first,” She looked back at the guard behind the desk. 

“When we pulled up she was the one on the ground and crying,” The officer sighed. They’d been dealing with Quynh for hours and she’d been very vocal and argumentative about the whole thing. They let her go simply because they didn’t want to deal with her anymore. 

"What did you do?"

"I was at the store trying to get what snacks I wanted and there was this little couple that looked confused and lost. I knew I spoke their language and went to help them. The bitch came out of nowhere telling us to 'Speak English and this is America' I told her to fuck off and she tried to get violent. I only had her pinned to the ground when the cops came running over,"

Shaking her head Nile sighed, "You can't do that Quynh,"

"You can't tell me what to do /Little/ sister," the woman grinned.


	2. Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is a cop's worse nightmare.

He'd been having a bit of a nap when the alert came through. Sighing he got up to see what the notification was for. Seeing that it was Andy's mugshot he scrubbed at his face with his hands. 

"Why do you people keep getting arrested," she looked entirely too pleased with herself. 

\--

The call came through to Nile, Joe had taken Booker and Quynh out for a bit to see somethings in the area, Andy had left to go walkabout as she usually did. "Hello?"

"I'm in jail come get me," It was a quick order. 

"Where?"

"The police headquarters on Rutherford,"

"I'll be right there." The line went dead allowing Nile to get up and grab what he needed to get Andy. 

Andy was brought out and given her things, the coat she'd been wearing, wallet, and keys. "Hey, my knives give them back," the Scythian demanded. 

With a sigh, the officer placed two on the counter. "No, no, I have 18 give me the other 16,"

"Seriously Andy," Nicky shook his head fondly. She'd been around for just over a year and yet there were still things this woman managed to do to surprise her. Where the fuck was she hiding all those knives? The guard finally handed them over watching them go back into her clothing. 2 to the right boot, 2 to the left, 1 in each front pocket, 1 in each back pocket, 5 went into her belt, 1 against her left wrist, 2 to her right one and a two more into her bra. 

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Well apparently it's polite to tell someone to have a nice day but if you tell them to enjoy the next 24 hours, it's a fucking threat," she flipped the cop off before letting Nile drag her away. 

This woman was going to get arrested again over those damn knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I still stand by Andy carrying at least 16 knives.


	3. Booker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Booker was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

When he got the notification Copley tried to steel himself to read the report. 

"Booker, what the fuck could you possibly do to get arrested?" he asked the empty room as he looked at the mugshot. 

\--

It was late autumn so the weather outside was less than desirable. The wives and the husbands were tucked away in their rooms, leaving Booker and Nile to leave hours ago only Nile had returned and Booker nowhere in sight. By the time her phone rang she was in her pajamas. 

"Hello?"

"Oh good, Nile, I need you to grab me a change of clothes and come get me from the police station on Harding. Thanks." He hung up. 

"What the fuck?" Still she gathered him a change of clothes and something said to bring shoes and went to go and get him. When she arrived she saw him sitting off to the side with one a hospital gown on. 

"What's your bail?"

"There isn't one, stay here." He took the clothes to go change and when he came back looking more like himself an officer came to clap him on the shoulder. "Good luck with the wife." the man told him. 

Once they were out on the street Nile stared him down, "Start talking," the youngest demanded.

"We had a case in Chicago a few years back and some of the members of that gang are here and recognized me. They stripped me, shot me, rolled me up in a carpet, and dumped me in the river. I got out of the rug and the river but I had no clothes. I was trying to get home using trash can lids to covert everything. The cops picked me up and I said my wife threw me out for forgetting our anniversary so they took pity on me. No bail if I could get someone to come bring me some clothes." 

"Seriously Booker?"

The man just shrugged, "Got any cash on you, I'm starving and my cash my in my clothes."


	4. Joe & Nicky

Copley heard the alert go off and sighed, he was getting too old for this shit. 

The mugshot of the couple looked rather pleased with themselves. Reading the report Copley couldn't help but smirk hoping they got in a few good swings.

\--

When her phone rang Nile answered, "Better be good,"

"Hello to you too, Little Sister," Came Nicky's calm voice. 

"Hey, Nicky, what's up?" 

"Joe and I have been arrested, would you be so kind to come to get us out of jail? We are at," there was a pause, a few muffled words, "The police station on 18th and Elk. My time is up, we shall see you shortly. Thank you." The call ended leaving Nile staring at her phone. 

Why did they always call her to come to bail them out?

Getting dressed Nile took a cab to the station to pick up Joe and Nicky, the couple looked a little too pleased with themselves for two people who had been arrested a few hours ago. Once they had their things and were let out they all started to walk home. 

"So what did you do?"

"Not what we did, what other people did. They made some very unsavory comments about people like Nicky and myself. When we questioned the one he got violent, and you know us, we fight to end it,"

"So you guys handed some homophobes their asses?"

Slinging an around her Joe nodded, "Indeed we did."

"Well, that one isn't as bad as Quynh or Andy," the youngest shrugged.


	5. Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course I wasn't going to let her have the brain cell the entire time.

Getting the notification Copley wondered who it would be this time only to find that Nile was on the screen. She looked defiant and a bit battled but that fire in her eyes was just as bright. 

Smiling Copley sent some extra funds to the account to bail out any others that were arrested. 

\--

Booker answered the phone with a soft, "Hello,"

Nicky looks at him from where he was at the stove. "Nile, where are you? Alright, Alright we'll be there shortly."

"Andy, Quynh!" the Frenchman called out to the upstairs. Looking up from his sketchbook Joe frowned, "Everything alright?"

"Nile has been arrested for being at a protest this afternoon. She is at the station," Turning off the stove and moving the pot Nicky set it to the side, Joe set his own things down. Andy and Quynh both coming downstairs to see they are getting ready to leave, "Where's the fire?" The Scythian questioned. 

"Nile got arrested," Nicky replied. 

That was all they needed to hear before getting themselves in gear to go. 

Arriving at the station there is chaos. Andy took charge going to the counter and giving Nile's current identity. The cop looked her up and down sneering causing Andy to get huffy. She looked at a group of people to the right of her and told him she'd be bailing them out as well. Quynh was right by her side telling him not to try it and the three rather murderous looking men behind them. 

They had Nile into their arms five minutes later, the elders looking rather proud of her actions that day. The other kids that had been on the wall Andy pointed at were also released. Getting into the street Joe kissed her cheek, "See I told you, depends on the century."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I say Niles doesn't have the brain cell is that she got caught.


	6. Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shared the brain cell.

The alerts went off like crazy, opening his computer he saw mug shots for the entire group. 

"Why the fuck do you keep getting arrested?" Reading the report he couldn't believe what he was ready and grabbed some things from his supply room to some work done.

\--

"This was not how I saw this happening," Booker commented. 

"You're telling me. Copley's going to give us an earful," Nile sighed. 

Andy rolled her eyes, "Who the fuck cares what Copley says they have our shit."

"Maybe if you didn't keep it in caves they wouldn't find it. You," he looked at Joe, "Are going to find better hiding places that aren't old wine cellars."

"You act like your dick isn't on display in six other countries right now?" Booker brought up. 

"Don't you fucking start with me Sebastian," Nicky was pissed when he started using Booker's actual name. Though that Anger was not really for him.

A guard suddenly came to the door to let them all out, "You're all free to go, someone is here to pick you up." One by one they stepped out of the cell and guided to the front of the station where Copley waited for them all. He didn't say anything as they got out.

"So where are we going?" It was Quynh that spoke up first. 

"To the safehouse to get some things in order and then to the museum. I'm not going to keep bailing you out so I've been working on forging some things. From now on you're not stealing from the museum, we'll forge the story and paperwork and get the stuff back legally," The man sighed. 

"You're taking all the fun out of it," someone grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Quynh: In this house, Karens can get these hands.  
> Nile might regret teaching her slang.


End file.
